


You Should Be Dancing

by Angryangryowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Regret, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Jim and Harvey talk after a few drinks at Oswald and Ed's wedding...





	You Should Be Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of the Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Regret

Harvey's eyes are misty. Understandably so, it's an emotional moment. But Jim believes it may have far more to do with the countless glasses of champagne which Harvey has charmed from the giggling waitress.

She passes by again, refreshing both of their glasses, a sly wink at Harvey as he turns her attention to her for a moment 'Thanks, darlin’

Jim continues watching the dance floor, where Ivy and Zsasz are in the end stages of a lively rhumba. They're good together, both grinning, both strong, throwing each other around the floor with purpose, both smiling.

With a final flourish, the song ends, leaving the pair bowing to each other before heading to the bar.

The band strikes up a slow love song, a syrupy, gently lilting baseline made for slow-dancing.

The newlyweds take the floor, Ed's arm tight around his new husband's waist, compensating for his limp. They smile blissfully, Oswald's arms twining around Ed's neck, as they rock together.

'They could be the only people on the whole damn planet, and it wouldn't matter…’ Harvey murmurs, almost sentimental.

'I think you might be right. Going soft in your.old age, huh?’

Harvey's lips twitch 'Nah, I've always been this way. A born romantic. It's in my blood.’

'Yeah, yeah, I'd say it's at least oh...30 percent romance? The rest being seventy percent proof.’

Harvey nudges him, too drunk and full of good feeling to respond with any malice.

'Anyway...You and Cobblepot.’ He nods to the happy couple, trading gentle kisses under the soft lights 'You didn't ever..?’

'What? We didn't..’

'Do the dirty?’ Harvey prompts, raising an eyebrow

'No.’ Jim doesn't object violently, he sounds almost thoughtfully 'No, we never did. Times when I wanted to, if I was honest. I know Oswald's…’ He pauses for a moment, searching for a good word 'complicated. But that's never gonna happen now. Those two are going to be insufferably in love til they're both six feet under. They're a done deal now.’

Harvey nods slowly, watching as Oswald caresses Ed's cheek, eventually resting his head on Ed's shoulder 'D’you regret it? I know you two had a lot of 'complicated’ feelings bout each other.’

'I regret not telling him how I felt. Not treating him better. I think he could have done with someone telling him, before he and Ed were a thing…’

Harvey continues nodding, although Jim isn't sure he's entirely stopped since the last statement 'Well...fuck, Jimbo..’ he sighs eventually, relaxing back in his chair and glancing over at Jim 'You've got Lee though, right?’

Jim shrugs 'Not really. Oswald kinda turned out to be the one who always hung around. Always came back. Treated me way better than I deserved. But I screwed it up. And now he's happy. So that's it..’

He drains his glass, putting it down next to Harvey's, who squeezes his fingers affectionately.

'You’ve got me though.’

'Yeah. I'm glad I got you.’


End file.
